roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age White Shimmer
Personality Despite not looking the part at first glance, Richie is a natural leader; the young teenager has the natural charisma to lead along with aura that brings people to him. This is actually how he was picked of Theater/Drama Club by Mr. Brooks, the adviser of the club. Despite this, his personality has been well-crafted by the many roles he's played in plays for four years of high school. It's allowed him to make varying choices depending on the choices. Playing different roles in various plays has allowed Richie to get a deep understanding of the human mind and how they function; why some might function differently as compared to others, but he's definitely not some psychological therapist. It has also allowed him to tell the difference between a good choice and the right choice, and the situations where one could work best; as a result, he might pick the right choice to save a friend later pain, but he might also pick a good choice if it means it is currently better for his friend. With Richie, you get a charismatic leader who's down-to-earth and very understanding of people. You get a kind and helpful friend that's always looking out for you, whether you're aware of it or not. With all his heroic tendencies, when he's not operating as Black Shadow, Richie might come off as stupidly brave. The kind of person you're glad is there to do it, but slightly fear of the results of the stunts he might've pulled off. Backstory Henry Dvorak, Richie Jenkins' grandfather. A man who was blessed with the ability to manipulate the essence of light, but was unfortunately hailed as a demon because of it. As a result, he fled to Hungary and then Iceland, where he finally kept his powers a secret. He married an Icelandic woman named Sigriour Jonsdottir, of which they birthed a single daughter by the name of Hazel Dvorak. As Hazel grew up, Henry realized that she did not inherit the same ability he did. He was happy that she would not be subjected to the hate that he received in Hungary and the Czech Republic. Despite this, he shared his ability with his wife and daughter who accepted him and agreed to keep it a secret. Hazel would later marry investigative journalist Harry Jenkins, a Californian man at heart. The family moved to Canada when they sought more financially stable life as Hazel became a play writer and Harry a author, so they would reduce traveling cost. Sigriour and Henry both moved to Canada with them, but through their own financial means. Harry and Hazel gave birth to Mallory Jenkins, a woman who directly inherited her grandfather's eyes. Harry was then let in on the family secret, and they later found out Mallory had also inherited the powers of her grandfather. She was taught how to use her abilities and to keep it a secret from others at all costs, and a couple years later they birthed Richard Jenkins. Richard did not learn about his powers until he was twelve years of age, accidentally creating a beam of light. Had it not been for Mallory, they would have likely been caught. Mallory taught Richie the ways of his abilities and how to use them, but also instructed him to never tell anybody no matter how much he wanted to. He reluctantly agreed, being the kid he was at the time. Richie had a great liking for his grandfather, and the man was a bit of an idol in his eyes over the years. One day, the two walked into the worst day of their lives. They walked into a bank to take out money for Henry, when four men came and bust down the doors, saying that this was a robbery and that everyone must get on the floor. Everyone complied out of fear, Richie later guessed. The group of four proceeded to rob the bank until Henry had enough of it all. He stood up and proceeded to yell at the crowd control man, until the man warned he would shoot. And he did. However, a man jumped in front of Henry and sacrificed his life as the bullet connected it with his throat and killed him instantly. However, Henry's heart rate had been accelerated unnaturally and he died from a fatal heart attack instantly. Another man tackled the crowd control guy as Richie tearfully asked for the two men to get up. The man had stolen the gun off the crowd control guy and called the police, and the robbers were busted immediately and effectively. The two men were pronounced dead on arrival, sending Richie into a great depression. He stopped attending school for a while, only thinking about how he wished that they never entered the bank that day. One day, a friend reached out to him and told him to write until he felt better. Fortunately, it worked and he returned to his senses, attending school gain and rejuvenating into his old self. One day, he spent the night writing. And the White Shimmer was born. He's appeared very rarely throughout Wayhaven City after designing his outfit. He's done some small-time things, like stopping grocery robbers, and became donned the White Shimmer. Now, though, he plans and being a full-time hero. Resources House < Motorcycle < 30k/m income. Quirk Light Generation White Shimmer is also capable of emitting blasts from his hands, feet, or pretty much anywhere on his body. This allows him to shoot waves of light, small orbs, or even just mediocre penetrative blasts. The small blasts spread 1m from the area of choice, dealing 9kn of damage and can blind people for 1 turn if 2m in the radius of the blast unless they have shades or any eye protection, can do 2 emissions a turn at different limbs. Can form a small ball of light that takes 1 turn to charge, traveling at 30m/s for 10m away from the user, dealing 12kn to the target it hits at 200c. The orbs are rock-size, while the blasts have a 1m diameter. Versatility Richie can use his light manipulation to make tricks and light up dark places, as well as brighten up his appearance by letting it slowly roll off his skin. Example Richie wandered in the cave - he admitted that he had found himself lost, and unable to navigate very well. His hand emitted a small orb of light, illuminating the arena around him. He thanked his ability for producing the light, and even then, he still had no idea where he was. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters